


Дни Дождей

by eliah_jan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Magical Realism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1710767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliah_jan/pseuds/eliah_jan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В Лондоне без конца идёт дождь. <br/>Примечание: Написано для «Большой Игры-3» на Slash World форуме. <br/>Предупреждение: Магический реализм – законы вселенной весьма условны.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дни Дождей

Когда начался дождь, никто не обратил на это особого внимания. Несмотря на то, что в Лондоне сезон дождей не заканчивался никогда, сейчас было самое время: поздняя осень, протяжная и мокрая. Миссис Хадсон готовила рагу — снизу поднимался запах тушёных овощей и специй. Джон сидел в гостиной, подтащив поближе обогреватель, и читал вчерашнюю газету, прихваченную по дороге из метро. Ему было радостно от того, что сегодня не его смена и можно никуда не ходить. Вообще никуда — даже Шерлок занимался своими делами и язвил не больше обыкновенного. Джона ждал очень спокойный, домашний вечер, и он с удовольствием слушал, как дрожит от ветра оконное стекло и на город всё ниже опускаются дождевые тучи.   
  
  
***  
Когда на следующий день дождь не прекратился, жизнь ещё шла своим чередом. Лондонцы, надев резиновые сапоги, или полностью проигнорировав погоду, осторожно обходили, объезжали и перепрыгивали множащиеся лужи. Людские потоки превратились в полноводную реку разноцветных зонтов. Повсюду звучали вежливые реплики: прошу прощения, ужас какой, разрешите пройти, невыносимая погода, правда?   
  
Шерлок Холмс, казалось, сроднился со шквальным ветром — его носило по городу без остановки, словно обрывок газеты. Джон улыбался на работе, игнорируя мигающий каждые несколько минут дисплей телефона. Пока у Холмса есть дело, всё в порядке.   
  
  
***  
На четвёртый день ситуация начала выходить из-под контроля. Канализационные системы перестали справляться с водой, пришлось перекрыть несколько дорог. На некоторых станциях метро обнаружились протечки. Интернет взрывался недовольством, новостные сводки на телевидении приобрели слегка истеричный оттенок. Инспектор Лестрейд возмущался, что на выездах стало невозможно работать — все улики смывает до того, как команда криминалистов успевает добраться до места. Шерлок Холмс впервые был с ним солидарен, и Джон расценил это как тревожный признак.   
  
  
***  
На пятый день на Бейкер-стрит раздался телефонный звонок. Майкрофт Холмс, безупречно выверяя интонации, с подчёркнутым беспокойством сообщил Джону, что тому следует, пока есть возможность, отправиться в магазин и купить продуктов с расчётом на несколько недель. А вообще чем больше, тем лучше. Нет, мистер Уотсон, это погодная аномалия, и нет, мы не в курсе, сколько это будет продолжаться, но могут возникнуть перебои с поставками. Не стоит благодарности, я лишь забочусь о своём брате.   
  
Когда Джон положил трубку, следом пришло сообщение: «Несколько лишних одеял и вещи первой необходимости также не помешают».   
  
Спускаясь вниз с большой хозяйственной сумкой, Джон столкнулся с миссис Хадсон. Та покачала головой:   
  
— Идёшь за покупками, милый? Возьми побольше.   
  
Джон проводил её взглядом. Что-то в её тоне ему сильно не понравилось. Ему показалось, что эти двое, миссис Хадсон и Майкрофт, знают нечто особенное.   
  
  
***  
Следующим утром Темза вышла из берегов. Джон, которому пришлось добираться до работы едва ли не вплавь, с тревогой смотрел новости на одном из экранов в холле больницы. Река вспучилась и разошлась потёкшим мазком, начав поглощать дороги и набережные.   
  
Людей в больнице прибывало: переломы, ушибы, воспаления лёгких, сердечные приступы. Джону начало казаться, что в устройстве мира что-то сломалось.   
  
Ещё через два дня он уже не смог выйти на улицу. Вода вяло плескалась у самой двери, скрыв асфальт и ступени. Джон стоял, разглядывая опустевшую, неживую улицу, и не мог понять, куда делись все звуки.   
  
Обычный уличный шум испарился, остался лишь шёлковый дождевой шорох, и ему казалось, что уши постепенно залепляет ватой.   
  
  
***  
Им с Шерлоком пришлось перенести вещи миссис Хадсон наверх, когда залило первый этаж. Вещей оказалось удивительно мало. Единственное, на чём настояла домовладелица — трельяж из красного дерева на львиных лапах. Это наследство от родителей, объяснила она. Ему около трёхсот лет.   
  
Трельяж поставили в гостиной, миссис Хадсон в благодарность приготовила пирог с чаем и за ужином сказала, сидя в кресле:   
  
— Такое уже случалось, когда я была совсем ребёнком. Дождь никак не прекращался. Нам пришлось жить на чердаке.   
  
— И сколько это длилось? — резко спросил Шерлок. Джон понимал его — сама идея оказаться заточённым в квартире была глубоко противна его натуре.   
  
— Несколько месяцев, — ответила миссис Хадсон, не глядя на них обоих. — Родители тогда говорили, такой дождь идёт перед чем-то очень важным. Что-то должно будет измениться после дождя. Всегда меняется.   
  
— И что же изменилось? — поинтересовался Джон с любопытством.   
  
— Всё. Когда мне было шесть лет, шёл сорок второй год.   
  
Помолчав, она добавила:   
  
— Всё изменилось. Когда-то у меня была очень большая семья.   
  
Тогда же Джон впервые понял, что у миссис Хадсон глаза стали совсем прозрачными. Как будто она давно видит то, чего больше нет.   
  
  
***  
Каждое утро начиналось с того, что вниз спускали верёвку с грузом, замеряя уровень воды. Вода прибывала равномерно и неумолимо — по пять сантиметров в день. Затем миссис Хадсон затевала дела по дому, а Джон с Шерлоком садились каждый за свой компьютер, узнавать последние новости.   
  
Дожди накрыли весь остров. Не было ни одного клочка суши, который бы уцелел под натиском непогоды. Берега размывались, дома медленно тонули в осадках. Закрылись больницы, магазины.   
  
— Мы затонем, как Атлантида, — бормотал Джон, глядя в окно, на пелену дождя.   
  
Шерлок недоумённо смотрел на него, а миссис Хадсон откликалась с кухни, замечая, что это шутка второго сорта.   
  
— Нам можно, — отвечал Джон. — Теперь нам всё можно.   
  
  
***  
Они спасались от скуки, как могли. Смотрели телевизор, сидели в интернете. Миссис Хадсон вязала свитера, пледы и носки, а Шерлок достал с полки старую шахматную доску, которая с этого момента больше не стояла без дела. Миссис Хадсон неожиданно оказалась очень сильным игроком — её невинный взгляд мог обмануть кого угодно. Иногда Джону казалось, что даже великого детектива.   
  
Джон с удовольствием наблюдал за партиями, и ему чудилось, будто за маленькой фигуркой миссис Хадсон проглядывает совсем юная девушка, с открытой улыбкой набивающая карманы выигранными в покер деньгами. Она ведь должна была играть в покер, говорил он себе. Непременно. С такими-то талантами.   
  
Джон сначала боялся, что Шерлок не даст им спокойно жить, и был удивлён, что этого не произошло. Тот вёл себя не более невыносимо, чем обычно. А однажды Джон заметил, что Шерлок проиграл партию. Намеренно. Будь это кто-то другой, у него не закралось бы и мысли об этом, но Джон слишком хорошо знал Холмса. Это был очень выверенный и очень изящный проигрыш. Красивый в своей сложности, но проигрыш.   
  
Джон бросил на Шерлока взгляд, но в ответ получил лишь горделиво выпрямленную спину.   
  
Шерлок Холмс проиграл потому, что мог это сделать.   
  
 _Что-то должно измениться после дождя?_  
  
  
***  
Сначала отсырела скрипка. Джон сразу понял, что это начало конца. Раньше Шерлок мог играть часами. Он, кажется, вкладывал всю нерастраченную работу ума в игру, и делал это так же, как и всё остальное — самозабвенно и отрешённо, явно находясь на противоположном берегу вселенной, там, где остаётся лишь чистая сила мысли.   
  
— Музыка — высшая форма математики, — говорил Шерлок, не отрываясь от инструмента. — Совершенная математика.   
  
— Одухотворённая математика, — поправлял его Джон.   
  
Шерлок качал головой, а Джон думал, что для подобной игры, резко рассекающей бесконечный серый дождь, нужны и душа, и воображение.   
  
И страсть, думал Джон, но никогда не говорил вслух.   
  
С каждым днём Шерлок всё больше морщился, проводя смычком по струнам. Его идеальный слух улавливал мельчайшую фальшь, но ничего нельзя было сделать. От влажности скрипка неотвратимо портилась.   
  
В мокрое утро среды, когда она замолчала насовсем, у Шерлока был такой вид, будто в его голове играет целый оркестр. За сутки он не сказал ни единого слова, но посреди ночи, когда Джон неожиданно проснулся, весь пол оказался усыпан исписанными нотными листами.   
  
Похоже, это была симфония.   
  
Джон долго стоял, держа их в руках, и ему казалось, что он слышит, как в листах гудит неизвестная ему жизнь, идеальная математика, и как внизу от стен отклеиваются обои.   
  
  
***  
После исчезновения электричества единственным способом общения с миром остались окна. Они открывались ежедневно, и миссис Хадсон, спрятавшись под зонтом и высунувшись едва ли не по пояс, вела оттуда долгие беседы с миссис Тернер и прочими соседями. Люди перекликались прямо через улицу, обсуждая свои дела, и очень скоро из окон в окна протянулись верёвки, с помощью которых обменивались самым необходимым.   
  
Джон до этого и не подозревал, сколько людей живёт в ближайших домах. Семьи, молодые клерки, старики. Их разговоры напоминали птичий гомон, не умолкающий с утра до поздней ночи.   
  
Шерлока они все бесконечно раздражали, и Джону часто выпадал жребий слушать истории их жизни в изложении Холмса: циничном и обличительном. Шерлок знал о них всё до мельчайших деталей.   
  
Ему достаточно было лишь подойти к окну, чтобы рассказать историю семьи, живущей напротив — о том, что у отца саркома, мать — учительница младших классов и вегетарианка, исповедующая викканство, а сын впервые сбежал из дома в четырнадцать, к случайной любовнице, старше его на шесть лет.   
  
Тогда у Джона появлялось чувство, что весь мир сузился до одной Бейкер-стрит, и что он часами может стоять с Шерлоком у окна и слушать эти истории. Смотреть, как плещется вода, проникшая внутрь автомобилей, как закручивается водоворотами у фонарных столбов.   
  
У Джона появлялось чувство, будто он понял, что такое симфония.   
  
  
***  
Камин топили книгами и мебелью. У всех постоянно мёрзли руки, и от холода не спасали даже бесчисленные одеяла и пледы. На вторую ночь после того, как пропали электричество и отопление, не осталось ничего другого, только разрубить на части начавший разбухать от влаги одежный шкаф и попробовать растопить им камин. Огонь никак не хотел брать сырые доски, поэтому, когда Шерлок поднялся с корточек и молча принёс первый том «Энциклопедии» Дидро для растопки, Джон не удивился.   
  
— Ты уверен? — только и спросил он. — Нам понадобится много книг. Возможно, все.   
  
Шерлок пожал плечами.   
  
— Это всего лишь книги. Я знаю их наизусть.   
  
Джон ничего на это не ответил, но что-то во взгляде Шерлока заставило его забеспокоиться. Только через несколько дней он смог дать название тому, что увидел в тихих отблесках занимающегося пламени.   
  
Отстранённость.   
  
  
***  
Апатия пришла словно болезнь. Она медленно, тихо точила Шерлока изнутри, но когда Джон заметил это, оказалось слишком поздно.   
  
Всё началось с радио.   
  
Шерлок собрал из подручных материалов — имеющейся в доме техники — радиоприёмник и часами крутил ручку, пытаясь поймать волны с хоть какой-нибудь информацией, которая сможет питать его ум.   
  
В эфире были одни новости. Новости из разных стран, с других континентов. Экономика, культура, кинопремьеры и сводки с финансовых рынков.   
  
В Великобритании уже две недели продолжаются аномальные дожди. По неподтверждённым предварительным данным, количество погибших превышает…   
  
Щёлк.   
  
Невнятное мелодичное щебетание.   
  
— Парижская полицейская волна, — поясняет Шерлок, не поворачивая головы. — Ничего интересного.   
  
Щёлк.   
  
По четыре секунды на станцию.   
  
Щёлк-щёлк-щёлк.   
  
Через два дня Джон услышал громкий всплеск. Тут же выглянув в окно, он ещё успел увидеть, как медленно, словно нехотя, уходит под воду радиоприёмник.   
  
 _Неужели целых две недели?.._    
  
  
***  
Из мебельных щепок Шерлок начал мастерить корабли. Вынес однажды утром из своей комнаты ящик с инструментами и в неровном сером свете принялся вытачивать каркас.   
  
На так и не заданный вопрос он ответил:   
  
— Я занимался этим в детстве. Сейчас подходящее… время, чтобы вспомнить.   
  
И добавил чуть погодя:   
  
— Кропотливая монотонная работа превосходно отвлекает ум.   
  
Тогда Джон сел рядом с ним и принялся помогать, в некоем отрешённом восхищении наблюдая, как из обычных, неровных кусков дерева вырастает корабль. Джон мало что понимал в старинных судах, но сразу узнал её — чайный клипер «Катти Сарк», названный в честь ведьмы.   
  
Они работали тихо и молча, час за часом, день за днём, пока квартиру окончательно не затапливало темнотой. Но пока оставалось хоть немного света, Джон не уставал смотреть, как работает Шерлок. Он уходил на одному ему ведомую глубину, так что Джон практически видел мысли, текущие сквозь него.   
  
А ещё Джон думал о мальчике, который несколько десятилетий назад так же сидел, склонившись едва ли не до земли, и мечтал о море, шлифуя мачты. О кораблях — бригантинах, шхунах и парусниках, — изящных и тонких. О мальчике, никогда не ожидавшем, что вернётся к своим кораблям совсем взрослым и всё позабывшим, когда море будет уже не внутри, а изольётся дождём снаружи.   
  
— Мы же правда спустим его на воду?   
  
— Что? — переспросил Шерлок, вскинув голову и вынырнув откуда-то очень издалека в своих мыслях.   
  
— «Катти Сарк». Когда закончим, мы ведь спустим его на воду?   
  
— Зачем? — он недоумённо качнул головой.   
  
— Это ведь корабль, — ответил Джон. — А корабли должны плавать. Они для этого созданы.   
  
Шерлок посмотрел на него так, как будто никогда не рассматривал подобную возможность. Отряхнул с колен стружки, поднялся и подошёл к окну. Долго стоял там, повернувшись к Джону спиной, а затем произнёс, не оборачиваясь:   
  
— Обязательно.   
  
  
***  
В конце концов безразличие победило Шерлока Холмса. Джон никогда не думал, что доживет до того дня, когда это произойдет. Шерлок забросил и корабли, и книги. На шахматной доске одиноко покрывался пылью белый ферзь — остальные фигуры то и дело попадались в разных уголках квартиры. Шерлока поглотила чёрная дыра безвременья и безразличия. Он практически не шевелился и не ел, лишь лежал, совсем как раньше, на диване в гостиной. Только больше не вскакивал, осенённый идеей.   
  
Идеи покинули его, смылись потоками воды.   
  
Джон даже понимал его. Всех вокруг охватывало чувство, что дождь не закончится никогда.   
  
Что больше ничего не будет — рано или поздно вода подберётся к верхним этажам. И после этого лишь останется сидеть и ждать.   
  
Только он не думал, что Шерлок сдастся заранее, так и не объявив войны.   
  
Джон пытался что-то сделать — разговорить его, спровоцировать, разъярить. В ответ получал лишь расфокусированный взгляд, такого же невнятно-серого цвета, как и свет за окном. Такой же зыбкий.   
  
Через пять дней Джон тоже почти сдался. Почти, пока тишину не разрезал вопрос:   
  
— Кто ты без меня, Джон Уотсон?   
  
Джон медленно поднялся из кресла и подошёл к Шерлоку, не так и не пошевелившемуся за последние двое суток. Тот лежал со сложёнными на груди руками, словно для погребения. Будто он уже давно утонул сам в себе, и теперь лишь невероятным усилием воли задаёт вопрос.   
  
— Почему ты спрашиваешь? — удивился Джон.   
  
Шерлок только повторил свои слова.   
  
Джон долго стоял, ничего не отвечая. Это было похоже на оскорбление. На самоутверждение. На...   
  
В этот момент он всё понял. Дело было совершенно не в этом.   
  
...На одиночество.   
  
— Вопрос в том, — просто сказал он, — кто  _ты_  без меня, Шерлок Холмс.   
  
  
***  
Через пять минут Джон вернулся, держа в руках два брезентовых дождевика и покрытый ржавчиной армейский бинокль.   
  
Он схватил Шерлока за плечо и, тряхнув, заставил подняться.   
  
— Надевай, — приказал он. — И пойдём.   
  
Шерлок посмотрел на него недоумённо:   
  
— Что?..   
  
— Надевай, — сказал ещё раз Джон, и тон его был совершенно непреклонен.   
  
Они поднялись сначала на чердак, а потом на крышу. Дождь хлестал по их плечам и спинам, а тучи, казалось, нависли прямо над головой, по-прежнему свинцовые.   
  
Вложив Шерлоку в руки бинокль, Джон схватил его за плечи и сказал, очень тихо, но так чётко, что поднимись сейчас сильный ветер, Шерлок смог бы прочитать всё по губам:   
  
— Из всех людей, которых я знал, ты всегда видел дальше прочих. Так смотри же, чёрт тебя возьми.   
  
И когда Шерлок приставил бинокль к глазам, он увидел.   
  
Другие улицы, другие дома. Других людей и их истории. Целые кварталы, по-прежнему живые. Весь город за серой пеленой.   
  
А ещё он увидел то, чего пока не знал никто другой.   
  
Шерлок Холмс улыбнулся.   
  
— В северной части Лондона закончился дождь.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Иллюстрация к этому фику авторства ISSKRA.  
> http://firepic.org/images/2013-06/05/96xgv0gcsei3.png


End file.
